


The One With Sudden Whiterose

by Afoolforatook, alphaparrot, Amber_Aglio, BrianneABanana, delta_altair, Nemomo, satariraine, StoryWeaverKirea, TesseractTown, TheCraftyNinjaCat, thedarkpoet, Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Nonsense game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaparrot/pseuds/alphaparrot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Aglio/pseuds/Amber_Aglio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianneABanana/pseuds/BrianneABanana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/delta_altair/pseuds/delta_altair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemomo/pseuds/Nemomo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/satariraine/pseuds/satariraine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractTown/pseuds/TesseractTown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCraftyNinjaCat/pseuds/TheCraftyNinjaCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkpoet/pseuds/thedarkpoet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: Location - ArgusPrompt - Someone gets hurtJaune's gotten more comfortable with his semblance. At least when he knows who he's healing. And then Whiterose!!-------------------We played a digital version of the Nonsense Game. This is where the starting writer had a location and theme, began a story and then hid all but a few sentences for the following author to pick up and write the next part of the story. Over the course of 12 days, the group created 12 stories with 12 writers adding to each one, varying from 1 word to 350 words or so, with the last writer adding up to 600 words to finish out the story.We also read these out loud on discord and recorded the readings, if you would like to listen to the audio versions of these, they are available as the second chapter of each story.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Nonsense Game





	The One With Sudden Whiterose

**Author's Note:**

> Writers  
> CraftyKitKat  
> delta_altair  
> StoryWeaverKirea  
> Amber_Aglio  
> TesseractTown  
> thedarkpoet  
> BrianneABanana  
> alphaparrot  
> Nemomo  
> Victorious56  
> satariraine  
> Afoolforatook

It was a quiet evening in Argus, and Team JNR was in charge of making dinner.

“-FUCK!”

Nora flinched, dropping her knife onto the cutting board. Blood dripped from the clean-cut she had sliced through her finger.

“Shoot, are you okay?” Jaune asked, balking at the sight of blood.

“Yep! Everything’s fine!” Nora winced, nodding. She tried to catch the blood droplets with her other hand to keep them from landing on the carrots.

“I’ll get the bandages.” Ren sighed, immediately putting down his pan.

“No, wait! I can heal her,” Jaune announced, scrambling to his feet.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean, you can 'heal' her?" one of the bystanders asked. Jaune ignored him, along with the half dozen incredulous stares, as he hurried forward. He pushed through the small crowd and knelt next to the girl.

"Hey," Jaune said softly, reaching out. He laid a steady hand on the girl's shaking shoulder. "It's going to be just fine. My semblance can help you."

Taking a moment to gather himself, Jaune focused on his aura. Sometimes he wondered if how he activated his semblance was different from other hunters. It wasn't really like an action he performed, but more like directing energy. He reached deep down into his reserves of aura, pulling the energy out to the surface of his palms. 

He laid his other hand over the injury, letting his aura flow. The pale yellow of his aura glowed, and soon enough the girl's aura started glowing as well. A soft green color.

"You see?" Jaune smiled at her. "You'll be just fine."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl looked stunned but then returned his smile with a bright one of her own. “Thank you so much, Mr. Huntsman!” She then looked at him a bit more bashfully. “How can I ever repay you?”

Jaune stuttered as he shook his head. “Oh don’t worry about it! I’m just doing my job and I’m happy to help!” He then looked at her injured, but now healing, leg. “Do you think you can stand?”

“I think so.” She told him as she attempted to stand up with his help but then almost fell over as she put weight on the injury. Jaune caught her just in time. “Okay… maybe not.”

“Are you okay, does it still hurt?” Jaune asked her worriedly.

“Just a little, not as bad as before.” She told him as she used him to steady herself.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You do not look okay,” Ren noted, coming to her other side, ready to offer more support. Ruby smiled at him, shaking her head.

“I’ll be right as rain very soon. Come on, it was worth it! And you can’t deny it was pretty impressive.”

She would have run a celebratory circle at the full speed of her semblance if she didn’t still feel a little sore. Jaune sighed and murmured something about it running in the family and evaded the eagerly gesturing hand.

“Seriously, you need rest,” he told her. “We can handle the rest.”

Ruby pouted, and Weiss had to interfere by using the secret weapon, “You need to let us have some glory, too. Sit, and you better not move until I say you can.”

The pout was now accompanied by the most adorable puppy eyes and a lesser person would have been easily swayed. But Weiss was adamant, “Nope! You stay right here and focus on letting your aura heal you.”

She stabbed a finger at her friend’s chest with the same intensity she used to stab Grimm with her rapier, “Repeat after me. No. Fighting. Rest. Only.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sighs, “If you so insist, No fighting, and rest only.”

Weiss nodded, content with the answer.

“Now, let’s get you to bed? Since you so claimed only rest.”

She nods to Weiss, “Yes, yes, just let me regroup before we head alright?”

Weiss nods as she sits down on the ground, and only a few minutes later asks, “You ready for bed yet?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When no one else responds, Ruby frowns, waving the question aside.

“How are we supposed to sleep through this?” she demands. When she catches sight of the tight look in Weiss’s eyes, she works to soften her expression. 

“I’ll be ready soon,” she says.

“Then we should get out of here,” Weiss replies. But none of the others seem inclined to move, despite the tension in Weiss’s shoulders, her clear desire to be elsewhere.

Ruby can’t stand to see Weiss like this. It reminds her too much of the hard looks the other girl had given her when she’d first arrived at Beacon. Ruby hops to her feet, and extends a hand. 

They walk slowly down the streets of the city. Ruby can’t keep her eyes off the puddles of lights that fall from the streetlights and glint off the tracks that the cablecars travel. It’s late that none of the transports are running; late enough that she and Weiss are the only people in this part of Argus.

Ruby doesn’t know how to feel. Battlefield injuries aren’t rare for huntsmen and huntresses, but their frequency doesn’t make them more bearable. Seeing someone get hurt always makes Ruby’s heart feel twisted.

Weiss doesn’t seem to feel anything at all. To all appearances, she’s a polished ice princess. But Ruby knows that image is a lie; Weiss feels too much, and it scares her. As they step into the shadow of a coffee shop awning, Ruby takes Weiss’s hand.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Weiss,” Ruby asked gently, “You trust me right?”

Weiss’ eyes opened further, surprised at Ruby’s sudden question. “Well yes, of course I trust you Ruby. You’re my leader, and my friend, and....” She narrowed her eyes, “Is something wrong?”

Usually, Ruby would sheepishly rub the back of her head at that question. With the amount of shenanigans and trouble she got up to it was par for the course, but this time she stared Weiss down with a determined expression, giving the other girl her full attention. This was serious.

“I’ve noticed something that I really want to talk with you about. I’d like to take you somewhere private to do so, but ‘where’ is a secret. Will you come with me to talk?”

Weiss let out the breath she’d been holding. “That's all you wanted? To bring me somewhere to talk?” Ruby nodded her head in response. “I still don’t understand why you’re suddenly so serious, but I know you’d never act this way for a joke.” She took Ruby’s other hand and gave them both a little squeeze. “I trust you not to steer me wrong. Lead the way fearless leader.”

Ruby gave her a relieved smile. “Good, let’s go!” She led Weiss down the street, winding through a couple of alleys before reaching a tall building with a maintenance ladder. The start of the ladder was at least 10 feet off the ground to prevent random people from climbing it, so of course, Ruby had done so.

“Give me a boost?” She asked Weiss. 

Weiss rolled her eyes and tossed her leader up to the first rung with a glyph. Once Ruby got up far enough, Weiss followed. The guardrails around the ladder were making her feel a bit claustrophobic, so she distracted herself by thinking of what Ruby wanted to talk with her about. She sounded so serious… 

Once Weiss reached the top, which had to be at least 4 stories up, Ruby extended a hand for her to take. She pulled Weiss up onto the roof and led her to the other edge of the building, overlooking the city.

It was incredibly beautiful.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ruby,” Weiss breathed. “This view is incredible! How did you find this place?”

“Oh, uh,” Ruby looked away, running her free hand nervously through her hair, “I asked Jaune’s sister if she had any recommendations. You know, because she lives here, and you know she met her wife here and all that so she MUST have some idea of where you can go to see a nice view, and--”

“Ruby!” Weiss interrupted her. “It’s okay; you don’t have to ramble. I like it,” she said, smiling at Ruby. Ruby beamed, her cheeks flushing a faint red. 

“But Ruby,” she continued, “I don’t understand--this view is beautiful, and I’m glad you wanted to show it to me, but why did you sound so serious about it?”

The corners of Ruby’s mouth tensed slightly, her smile suddenly nervous. She took a step back, letting go of Weiss’s hand and balling her hands into fists. “I…I…”

“Come on, Ruby, you can tell me!” Weiss insisted. She was beginning to be flustered by Ruby’s opaque behavior.

The words tumbled out of Ruby’s mouth. “I wanted to bring you up here because I wanted to tell you how much I care about you and that I was so scared when you got hurt and so mad that you were in danger because I love you and I didn’t know how to tell you and I hoped that the view could make up for it and I’m sorry! ”

Weiss stood in shock, staring at Ruby, her jaw slack. Weiss’s hand went to her side, where Cinder had nearly killed her. Jaune’s healing had worked wonders, but she could still remember the intense, burning pain. Tears rolled down Ruby’s cheek, and she turned away as she clamped her hands to her mouth, looking out from the rooftop at the city below them. Weiss knew that Ruby cared about her; Ruby cared about all of them. But the emotions—the fear-—the words she had used— love —Weiss felt a light flutter in her stomach. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ruby I..." She managed to whisper "That's... that's a dangerous word"

"But I want to use it with you. I want to use it for you."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weiss sat down abruptly. This was something she had never considered. Are you certain? Her inner voice questioned her initial shock. Was it really so shocking?

“Ruby.” Weiss’ voice was unsteady as she looked up at her friend. Friend? Really?

“What is it? I’m s-sorry, Weiss, I was silly to say anything—”

“No you weren't. Come and sit down next to me.”

Ruby turned away from the parapet, rubbing her hand across her face. She sat down awkwardly next to Weiss, wondering if her words would drive a wedge through the team she had worked so hard with since Beacon.

Weiss took Ruby’s hand in hers. She rubbed it, drying off the last traces of her teammate’s tears.

“This is strange.” Weiss tried to get her thoughts straight before she spoke. “We’ve been close for so long, I just thought— it’s the team, that’s how it would be. But… much as I care about Blake and Yang, that’s not how I feel about you. I can see that now.”

Ruby’s hand trembled, and she glanced at Weiss, who was staring straight ahead. “I’ve never loved anyone before. Even in our family, love was not— in abundance.”

Ruby squeezed Weiss’ fingers, receiving a firmer clasp in return. “I’m sorry, Weiss.”

“It’s okay. I survived. The team is my family now.” She turned and looked into the silver eyes of her team leader, still shining with tears. “Ruby, I don’t know… this is a big thing for me. For us. I’m not sure I know— how to be. What it’s like… to love someone.”

Ruby loosened her grip, wrapping her arms around the other girl. “I don’t, either. Not completely.” Her voice was soft, slightly halting, against Weiss’ ear. “But perhaps we can work it out together.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weiss let Ruby’s words sink in, earnest and hopeful, as she willed her heart to quit racing. 

It was so easy to just lean into Ruby’s arms, press her cheek against the softness of Ruby’s hair - easy enough that it scared her. Her arms shook gently as she wrapped them around Ruby’s waist, the flush on her cheeks growing a touch warmer when she heard soft laughter at her ear. 

“So… Weiss, wait, is that-” Ruby started, stopped, and laughed again. The sound was noticeably watery, vulnerable, that Weiss dipped her head and pressed her forehead to Ruby’s shoulder. Hiding herself or letting Ruby hide, she didn’t know. They weren’t the types to hide anymore, least of all Ruby.

“...Yes?” Weiss asked and wondered if she allowed the silence to stretch on for too long.

Ruby nuzzled her cheek hesitantly. Weiss almost laughed at that, the difference between Ruby as her usually bubbly self and the one now: tentative, nervous, but still so bright. She wondered if she could hear how loud her heart was beating, how her arms still shook.

“Is that a yes?” Ruby finally asked. “Together, we can be… it can happen, right?”

The hopefulness was still there. Of course it was. Ever optimistic, determined, an honest to goodness beacon Weiss found herself often looking towards whenever she needed it, and even when she didn’t. And now here she was, enveloped in that warmth as Ruby waited for her answer. Patient as she’s grown to become, and Weiss couldn’t help as she held her tighter.

It was all too easy, her reply.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yes, Ruby. That is definitely a yes.” 

She gave Ruby another gentle squeeze, laughing and laying an affectionate kiss on her temple as Ruby beamed. 

“Happy now?” Weiss asked sarcastically, though there was a gentle lilt in her voice. 

Ruby yanked her back into the tightest hug yet and Weiss could feel her partner vibrating with excitement. She half expected to see flurries of petals skirting around them. 

They’d all grown and changed so much since Beacon. 

But Weiss knew, no matter what, her little family would always be there, changing with her.


End file.
